


Forget Me Not

by princesidon



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: FTM, Fluff, Fluff to Smut, M/M, NSFW, RDR2, Smut, Trans, Trans Arthur Morgan, Trans Charles Smith, read dead redemption, read dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesidon/pseuds/princesidon
Summary: After returning from a grueling hunting trip, Arthur and Charles celebrate in each others company and carnal desires.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 17





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its me you know what it is  
> \- give feed back if possible  
> \- takes place in lemonye camp  
> \- no spoilers pls
> 
> Tumblr: bisexualtop

The southern Lemoyne heat sweltered throughout the camp, the summer sun blazed through the sheer tent and shone radiantly on Charles' sculpted back. Sweat slipped from the base of his neck, and ran down the curvature of his cheek bone and gracefully fell onto Arthur’s hairy chest. The brilliant bead of sweat was gently picked up by Arthur’s harsh finger tips. Locking into Charles' eyes he licked the sweat off of his finger tip. Arthur laid below Charles, who seemed to have the same built as him, however upon closer inspection it is obvious that Charles is much more bigger than Author, though it is important to note that Author is bigger than the common man. 

Charles was straddled onto Author’s crotch. Both of the men where only clothed in their boxers. They where in the middle of making intimate love with each other and they planned on continuing regardless of whatever may happened. The lifestyle of savagery often unfairly takes many lives, each successful meeting they have requires fruitful celebration. 

Charles pulled down the black cloth mask that covered his face, only to reveal an even sweatier face. “How you holding up, old man?” He asked tenderly.

“Well I ain’t that old...” he said with a coy smile, he grabbed his lover by his inner thighs and gave a hardy squeeze. His rough palm traced through Charles' lower crotch and gripped him softly. Charles let out a whimper and instinctively grabbed Arthur’s hand, “Fuck... Arthur...”

Charles licked his lips as he began to grind on Arthur’s lap. Arthur bit his lip and let a sigh of relief in return, “That’s right boah..... nice and easy...” he said as he began to slip Charles' boxers off. Charles grabbed Arthur by his hands and helped him take his boxers off. Ecstasy pumped through Charles' blood and burned in his chest as Arthur continued to intimately explore his lover. They sat up, with Charles' back facing Arthur. Arthur opened Charles' legs, the sweat of their bodies clung to each other. Arthur kissed the back of his neck, and slipped two fingers and gently began rubbing the tip of his clit betwixt his two calloused fingers. Charles arched his lower back and let out another whine, this time with more desperation lingering in his tone. Arthur kept feeling around his lovers intimates, the wet slick feeling and the occasional twitches of his hips drives Arthur more lustful. Arthur had Charles nestled in his arms as he continued to please his lover. Arthur kept teasing his lover, just moments away from penetration Charles braces, but finds himself impatient at Arthur's constant teasing. 

"Morgan... fuck me already." he growled impatiently.

Arthur grabbed Charles by the shoulder and pushed him down into the cot, "Listen here boy, I'll teach you somethin' 'bout patience." he said with a grin. Charles' face lit aflame.

Charles shut his eyes and rolled his head back, elation shot through his nerves. His thighs shook as Arthur gently inserted two fingers. By now, Arthur's fingertips are pruned from Charles' masculine juices. The callous on his fingers provided Charles a fantastic texture, while Arthur would slowly penetrate in and out he noticed Charles’ breath grows faster and faster as he desperately tries to grab any part of Arthur’s in return. Charles Gripped onto Arthur’s ass and crept his hand to his crotch as well. Wet. Wetter than Charles. Arthur shuddered and let out a sigh of pleasure.

“Mmm... you fixin’ to pleasure me too?” He growled, as he positioned himself to lay down next to Charles. Each cowboy, a hand in their lover, entrenched in their own lust. Charles ran a thick finger down from his inner libia to his clit. Slick juice coated his finger as Arthur twitched. 

They pressed their plush lips against each other, milky white cream seeped from Charles and onto Arthur’s fingers. He hurried his pace, faster and faster, while Charle’s legs twitched more violently. “That’s it, good boy Charles...” he hummed. At this point, Charles breathing turned to full on pants and gasps. With Charles’ constant sounds of carnal pleasure and wet slapping flesh they where both loud and didn’t care. Arthur and Charles loved each other, and they made sure to take advantage of the lonely mornings they can have together.

Charles and Arthur came, with liquid rushing onto Arthur’s hands, Charles gripped for dear life. “A-Arthur...” Charles whined. 

Arthur grabbed Charles’ hand and pressed it closer to his cunt, “Mm... faster boy...” he gasped, “faster, Charles!” and so Charles began rubbing Arthur’s clit more hastily. Author buried his face into Charles’ chest and began to moan and muttering curses. Arthur came, his fingers wet and sticky from his lover’s essence, and Charles’ fingers where wrinkly from Author. “Arthur...” Charles sighed as he stretched, look of exhaustion and relief hung on his face. “I love you...” Arthur smirked and licked his fingers, the bitter taste of Charles. A taste so refine and godly, nothing compares to Charles.”I know you do boah,” he pressed his sticky fingers against Charles’ lips, “I know you do.” and he kissed him.


End file.
